O Death
by abrokencastiel
Summary: Death works long hours, but everyonce in a while he takes a break to observe the colors around him. Very rarely does he ever stop to observe the peopl, but he has seen the BAU many times, and curiousity finally gets the best of him. *SPOILERS FOR LAUREN!*


**I do not own Criminal Minds or **_**The Book Thief**_**.**

* * *

><p><strong> "<strong>_I deliberately seek out the colors to keep my mind off them, but now and then, I witness the ones who are left behind, crumbling among the jigsaw puzzle of realization, despair, and surprise. They have punctured hearts." ~Death, The Book Thief by Markus Zusak_

* * *

><p>I do not know what stopped me in the waiting room of that hospital.<p>

Perhaps it was the fact that I had often seen these people and never stopped to take a closer look. I try to avoid aquaintance with humans. I had seen them many times before in a hospital with the same distraught look on their faces.

***A SMALL FACT***  
>A few I had met as they died.<p>

I cannot read minds, but I have been around long enough to read faces. And the colors that surround people always interest me. And that room was full of colors.

**THE BLONDE HAIRED GIRL**

She caught my attention first. I had almost thought she was another. But her color was different. A type of worrisome color, like orange, hung around her. It was simple to see that she was worried and on the verge of tears. Nothing too interesting.

**THE MAN WITH THE BEARD**

He had not been at all of the brushes with death the team had experienced. He stood resolute, stretching his neck. He was worried, but trying not to show it. Perhaps he was trying to be as stoic as the dark haired man who usually stood stone-faced in the face of danger.

**THE STOIC SITTER**

This man, who had escaped my grasp more than once, was sitting down, head hanging as he seemed to study his hands. It was easy to see his distress. Hunched over, a cloud of grey hanging over him. Hard hearted, but grey non-the-less. A sort of steel grey.

**THE OTHER BLONDE**

She was practically crying already. One little fact could push her overboard. Purple. Purple in her hair and hanging in the air around her. Even her eye shadow was a shade of purple. The purple haze around her was blueish. Almost like a sky right before the storm hits and destroys the town.

**The Dark Skinned Man**

He sat staring straight forward. His colors were more complex. A dark swirling cloud, not black, not blue, but green. Yes, green. A very dark, evergreen green. And red. A tinge of red. A dark, blood red that I've seen on so many people. The blood red of the morning sun on the hottest day of the year. The green and red swirled together in a sort of evil Christmas. There was something else. Another color. A type of softer color. Underneath the others. Something that I just couldn't see.

**THE PACER**

A lanky, tall man who I knew well paced around the room. Many times had I met him. And he knew me. He knew I was there. Once I had almost had him. Years ago, his body had given up. I was just lifting him out of his broken body when the man who had killed him, saved him.

***A SMALL NOTE***  
>I do not understand humans.<p>

His color was black. A swirling cloud of black with bright flashes of color. A white flash here. A bright blue flash there. They were ghosts. Ghosts of those he couldn't save.

***A SMALL NOTE***  
>We are both haunted by humans.<p>

**AN EXPECTED ENTRANCE**

Yet another blonde entered the room. She stopped in the doorway. Tears in her eyes. She tells the room of color "She didn't make it off the table."

The man haunted by humans tries to run past, but she stops him. "I didn't get to say good-bye."

I will never understand the need of humans to say good-bye to those who are already gone. They can't hear you. They've already moved on.

The stoic man left, and she followed him out.

I brushed past the haunted man, causing him to shiver. He knew my touch.

I entered the hospital room where the dark haired woman lay on the bed.

***A SMALL NOTE***  
>Sometimes people lie.<p>

The heart monitor beeped, and I turned to go.

There was too much work to do, and I had wasted enough time on the waiting room.

* * *

><p><strong>One of my all time favorite books is <strong>_**The Book Thief**_** by Markus Zusak. If you haven't read it, I highly suggest that you do. It is a fantastic book told by death. Awesome, right?**

**I was thinking about how the team always is surrounded by death, and I thought where better to give a true sense of death than the most recent "death" scene?**

**Anyway, I hope you liked my one shot.**

**Reid and Review!**

**~MyDarkAngel710**


End file.
